


Damian Wayne, Therapist Supreme

by DDDemosthenes_1986



Series: Batman One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He’s so underrated, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, My poor babies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shortly after Jason comes back to Gotham, Sibling Bonding, The League of Assassins (DCU), damian is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDemosthenes_1986/pseuds/DDDemosthenes_1986
Summary: Jason fails to show up to family movie night even after the countless of times his family has tried to get him to come, Damian goes to confront him and maybe (probably) just comfort him as well





	Damian Wayne, Therapist Supreme

"Ok, boys, family movie night has been... postponed until a later date, I have to patrol soon." Bruce said, looking solemnly at the front door before turning and walking towards the stairs.

 

Tim scoffed as he stared at Bruce's retreating back with a look of pity, "Wow I can't believe he actually didn't show up. What a jerk." He sighed as he told Dick who stood beside looking down at the mahogany floors with a frown.

 

Dick looked and scanned Tim with his blue eyes before rubbing his neck, "Yeah, I- yeah, I really thought he'd come, he didn't even try fighting it this time around."

 

Tim frowned up at his older brother before a look of anger made its way on his face, he clenched his fists. He couldn't believe this was happening, after all he did for that- that jerk.

 

"I can't believe him, he acts like we don't care! Agh I can't stand him anymore." He fumed, crossing his arms and running up the stairs.

 

"W-Wait Tim, come on, maybe he was busy or I don't know, come on Timmy don't ditch us too." Dick tried to plead with Tim.

 

"I don't care anymore!" Tim's shout rang from up the stair and Dick slightly jumped as he heard his bedroom door slam shut.

 

Dick groaned and fell onto the coach. He put his head in his hands, this was all falling apart. 

 

Footsteps making their way down the stairs made him look up with hope, had Tim changed his mind?

 

No no, it was Damian. He changed the look of sadness to a false happy expression, he didn't need to drag the kid into this. He sat watching Damian coming down the stairs in his slightly baggy silk pajamas, carrying his cat, Alfred. He had been exempt from patrol for being sick, he threw a fit about it first but soon calmed down, thankfully. Dick's lip twisted at the cute sight, he felt the urge to squeeze him he was so cute.

 

Damian walked in front of Dick, "Grayson what is going on? What is all this noise?" He asked, puffing his cheeks out and putting hands on his hips. This time Dick didn't refrain from going and hugging his younger brother. "How do you get cuter everyday, baby bat?"

 

Damian scowled at squirmed in the elders grip, he knew it was foolish to think he could get out as Dick had iron grip, so he surrendered and went limp in Dick's arms with a loud groan, "I am not 'cute', Grayson, stop calling me such an offensive word!"

 

"Awww, that was even more cute!" Dick squealed at his brothers antics but decided to have mercy on his poor soul and let him go. Damian huffed, this was embarrassing. If mother could see him now....

 

"So what happened? Why is Drake being more.... annoying than usual?" Damian asked. Dick huffed a laugh at the insult, this kid just wouldn't let anything go by him.

 

He looked up at the confused child and gave him a sad smile, patting his head, "It doesn't matter, Dami. Don't worry, just go to sleep, ok?" He murmured, getting up from the couch to walk to his room when Damian asked, "Todd didn't come, did he? That's why Drake is angry and why father left for patrol early." 

 

Dick stopped but didn't turn around, they had been trying to connect with Jason for the past month, inviting him on patrol or to the manor to bond as a family but he had always declined. However this time he hadn't, well he hadn't exactly said yes but he made a grunting sound and Dick had took that as a yes, now he just felt stupid.

 

He turned back and told Damian, "Y-Yeah I'm sorry, kid, maybe next time alright?" He asked, Damian grunted and looked away but nodded, "Thanks. Well I'm going to go take a shower."

 

The Al Ghul watched as his older brother went up the stairs. He turned and walked into the kitchen, preparing himself a late night drink of water before going to bed. He looked at the front mahogany door as if beckoning someone to come. 

 

He understood how Jason probably felt, people always believed that even if trauma was well... traumatic, people would be able to get healed easily and quickly around their loved ones. Jason had been very hurt not just by getting killed or almost loosing his sanity to Lazarus but by his family, the last thing Jason needed to heal was spending time with them. 

 

Damian had understood, he hadn't told Bruce or Dick or anyone but he and Jason had made a silent agreement once after a team up with red hood had gone awry. 

 

Batman had left to apprehend some fleeing criminals which left him and Jason standing in the rain, the stench of the polluted Gotham Bay resting in the air making Robin's nose twitch. 

 

Just as they stood waiting awkwardly on the docks, not really knowing what to say, Jason took a step forward and managed to slip on the old, wet, wood beneath him and plunge into the dark Gotham Bay.

 

Damian at first just snickered quietly to himself at the rookie mistake but he soon frowned after he realized Jason had been there for a while. He panicked and dove into the murky ice cold waters, he whirled his hands around, leaving white bubbles in their paths, as he tried to find his brother's sinking body. 

 

A pale white hand came into his view and he grabbed it, using all his strength to bring them both to the surface, gasping for air. He hauled his pale brother onto the moss covered docks, Jason laid eyes wide open staring at the starless night sky. 

 

Damian felt his own pulse quicken, what should he do, he tried to crawl towards his shaking brother, coughing up water on the way, but was stopped as Jason jerked upright, throwing up water and gasping as he put his head in hands. 

 

After he had calmed down and Damian asked what the hell just happened, Jason had told him that he had a panic attack in the water, it had reminded him of the Lazarus and he had frozen, as his mind sent him flashbacks of the traumatic memory.

 

Damian nodded and said he understood, at the confused and still bashful face from Jason he received, he explained that in his mother's care he had been thrown into the Lazarus many times also. Jasons jaw had clenched in anger at the thought, Damian could practically hear his teeth grinding against each other. He told Jason to relax and that he could take care of himself and they sat there, shivering from the cold wind that blew through their wet clothes and looked at the moon above.

 

They gave each other sad smiles filled with pain and secrets only they would ever understand.

 

After that whole ordeal, Damian and Jason had started secretly meeting up on nights where the pain of the past and the voices just became too much, they had found solace in each other.

 

Jason was disgusted at the hardships his grandfather had put Damian through even if he had endured part of league training as well, he couldn't imagine a young child being put through the excruciating trials. Jason at the time had been only a teenager and it was hard for him. 

 

Of course, Damian had only told Jason certain things, if Jason ever knew the extent the league had gone with his training, he’d paint Gotham red with their blood.

 

He had sneered at the League's actions when Damian told him the (selective) stories and vowed to protect him and the ex-assassin had to smile at that. 

 

Damian stopped his memory and sighed at his glass of water, looking at his reflection in the crystal liquid. He had to go out and find Jason, he could somehow feel how in pain he was.

 

He downed the rest of the water and crept up to his room, changing out of his clothes, and creeping out of window, avoiding the cameras and trip wire he knew his father had.

 

He took his bike and wheeled it as far he thought his family wouldn't hear him turn the motorcycle on and speed away. He got to Gotham and scaled up onto the roof of the building he knew Jason liked best. And just as he had thought, a figure dressed in leather and red sat on the ledge looking at the city below him.

 

Damian walked quietly toward the vigilante and sat next to him, nothing was said, they just looked out at Gotham, their city. It's citizens parading around, a car racing down Main Street only to get stopped by a police, and the late night office workers that could be seen in the windows of their offices hunching over their computers.

 

"I'm sorry," Jason started, his gruff voice piercing the veil of silence around them. Damian said nothing, he only continued to look at the city his father seemed to favor above anything else. 

 

"I just.... I just couldn't," his voice wavered at the last word but he sucked in a breath and continued, "and I tried this time I really did, God, but I just couldn't bring myself to go in the end. I couldn't calm myself down at the idea of going back to the manor, of seeing them all at once." Jason seemed to explain to the city below them, not taking his eyes off of it. Damian still said nothing, letting Jason get everything off his chest first.

 

Jason opened his mouth as if to say something before it shut again with a click. He brought his head down and rung his gloved-hands in his lap before looking up again squinting his eyes as he stared at the moon head on.

 

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" He whispered, his voice breaking at the end. Damian sighed at that before going and taking one Jason's hands into his lap. He looked back at the city, "No, you never were to begin with and you aren't now. Get that thought out of your head, they may not understand right now but trust me when I say they will one day. You're a good person, Jason Todd." Damian concluded, looking at his brother seriously.

 

“Most of the time at least...” Damian added silently under his breathe, smirking slightly when Jason huffed and lightly punched his shoulder.

 

"You know what, I’m going to take that as a compliment anyways, thanks Dami." Jason said and gave him a small smile, he leaned over and ruffled his hair making Damian sneered, trying to hide the smile that fought its way on his face, “Tt no names in the field, hood, are you always this reckless?” Jason gave a small chuckle at that. “Says you.”

 

They smiled slightly to themselves as they turned back towards the city, a warm feeling seemed to come from the air around them. Jason took out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in and releasing a cloud of smoke. 

 

Damian sighed as a sudden realization made its way into his head. He had forgotten to turn off the alarm on his bike.

 

"Father is going to kill me.”

 

“Yup, he sure is.”

 

“-Tt- Todd he’s going to kill you too.”

 

“Not if I run away first.”

 

“Huh? Wha- Todd! Get back here!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Sadly, I have a major love-hate relationship with this chapter, I kinda like it but also completely hate it at same time. I almost thought about scrapping it but I had already gone through the trouble of writing this so I thought ‘what the heck’
> 
> I also promised myself it’d be fluff but sadly it wasn’t, I’m so bad at fluff.
> 
> Please leave comments on prompts you’d like to see written here and please leave kudos (only if you want to ;) 
> 
> Bye guys :0


End file.
